Reunion Kamen Rider Marianas
'''Kamen Rider Primarch Saur Sepuh is The First fancomic Tokusatsu By Wirawan and The series is based on Kamen rider Ghost.' Plot TBA Caste Power List of Shift Cars is Ghost's default orange form. Accessed through the Ore Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/oredamashii/ While assuming Ore Damashii, Ghost dons the where he is able to utilize his natural abilities as a ghost to briefly "float" and quickly levitate over short distances to and away from his opponent either for fast strikes or to evade enemy attacks. Ore Ghost Eyecon is Kamen Rider Ghost's personal Ghost Eyecon. It shows the letter G on its Startup Time setting, the displaying Ghost's face on its Transformation Time setting, and a boot with energy surrounding it on its Move Invocation Time setting.The series is based on Teigu As Power Source. - Murasame= One-Cut Killer: Murasame is a Teigu in the form of a long katana that is used by Akame.Murasame is a cursed blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, a poisonous curse spreads into the victim, killing them within seconds. Akame states that cleaning this weapon is very dangerous because of this ability. However, this ability only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Teigu as well as machines and corpse dolls. }} - Gems= "Gems" are an extraterrestrial species of "magical". Gems are an intergalactic race which 5,750 years ago maintained several outposts on Earth.Gems are characterized by the gemstone embedded somewhere on their body, which seems to be analogous to a brain or CPU. Gems' physical forms are hard light projections from their gemstone which can be customized at will, with their only constant feature being their gemstone and color scheme (shapeshifting is not permanent and Gems will return to their "default" form eventually).2 Although the species has no sexual dimorphism, Gems' physical forms typically have characteristics associated with human femininity. Because of this, all Gems are inherently sexless, with the sole exception being Steven, due to his half human parentage. There is more than one type of gemstone, and there are multiple Gems of the same gemstone. is Ghost's final form, accessed via the Mugen Ghost Eyecon. It is comparable to Kamen Rider Gaim's Kiwami Arms. The Mugen Ghost Eyecon was created by the strong feelings of Akame And Ganta. Thanks to this, They transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii. This form is the embodiment of his friends' emotions and has a multitude of emotion-based attacks. This is the only form of Ghost's that can permanently destroy the Emperor. This form has also demonstrated absurd defenses similar to Wizard's Infinity Style, easily tanking attacks from even the Emperor. - Grateful Damashii= is Ghost's super form, accessed via the Eyecon Driver G, which provides its own Transient suit for Ghost. Upon completion of the body's transformation, the with the http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personagrandeur/ Persona Grandeur soon follows suit. Grateful Damashii's special ability allows Ghost to summon any of the 15 Parka Ghosts with their respective weapons during their time as part of a Damashii form to help him in battle by using the Eyecon Driver G. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| The is a special transformation belt used by Akame to transform into Grateful Damashii. Its code is G15 and its transformation time setting shows all the Personas of Ghost's 15 heroic Damashii as well as Grateful Damashii. - Deep Specter= is Specter's power up form, accessed via the Deep Specter Eyecon. It is comparable to Ghost's Toucon Boost Damashii, in that Specter can mix and match his normal Damashii forms with Deep Specter's Transient form. Deep Specter is armed with the Deep Slasher, which in essence is blue/red version of Toucon Boost's Sunglasseslasher. The Deep Specter Based Cluster Gems - Technic-styled= These Shift Cars are based on utility vehicles with six wheels. * : Allows Drive to gain the Spin Mixer Tire, enabling him to shoot projectiles of quick-drying cement to restrain enemies. The same effect applies to Kamen Rider Mach if he uses it in his Mach Driver Honoh to activate the Kourin Signal Mazerl. By itself, it can produce cement, and can mold the cement in anyway it can, as seen when Mixer teamed up with Colorful Commercial to make a very convincing fake plate picture out of cement. * : Allows Drive to gain the Fire Braver Tire, equipping him with the Ladder Expander to use as a third arm. By itself, it sprays fire-dousing foam that can be used to extinguish all flames. * : Allows Drive to gain the Rolling Gravity Tire, equipping him with the 10-ton Weight to produce a gravitational well. By itself, it can create a small gravitational field that holds an enemy in place. * : Allows Drive to gain the Deco Traveller Tire. By itself, it can either use chains to wrap around something or use the many lights installed in the Shift Car to illuminate dark places as well as play enka music. When used in Mashin Chaser's Break Gunner, his background changes into a kabuki-style performance stage and disorients him. * : Allows Drive to gain the Road Winter Tire, equipping him with the Frostreamer to emit a freezing wind. By itself, it can generate snow and ice to put out small fires. * : Allows Drive to gain the Amazing Circus Tire. Originally, Circus was stationed in America and met up with Go at an unknown point in time. By itself, it can spew out various props from its "mouth" that forms into anything it wants it to, like a stage complete with pyrotechnics and fireworks. KRDr-Fire Braver.png|Fire Braver Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1090198.jpg|Fire Braver Shift Car (Lever Mode) Shift rolling gravity normal-0.jpg|Rolling Gravity Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1090192.jpg|Rolling Gravity Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Spin Mixer.png|Spin Mixer Shift Car (Machine Mode) 06-0.jpg|Spin Mixer Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Deco Traveler.png|Deco Traveller Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1100189.jpg|Deco Traveller Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Road Winter.png|Road Winter Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1100202.jpg|Road Winter Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Amazing Circus.png|Amazing Circus Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1100198.jpg|Amazing Circus Shift Car (Lever Mode) - Formula-styled= These Shift Cars are based on pit crew equipment, even bearing the nickname . They have the ability to "fix" Type Formula whenever said Type is in a mechanical shock. Rinna made these Shift Cars from some leftover designs Harley Hendrickson gave her. * : Allows Drive to gain the twin Mantarn F01 Tires, granting him a nitro boost-like effect. By itself, it can create a flame tornado to shield Drive from incoming attacks, similar to the ability of Shift Max Flare. * : Allows Drive to gain the Jacky F02 Tire, equipping him with the Jacky Riser. By itself, F02 can create a large energy jack to lift something off the ground. * : Allows Drive to gain the Sparner F03 Tire, equipping him with the Grasper Claw. By itself, F03 can summon multiple small spanners that can fix anything quickly. KRDr-Mantarnf01.png|Mantarn F01 Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1110407.jpg|Mantarn F01 Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Jackyf02.png|Jacky F02 Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1110414.jpg|Jacky F02 Shift Car (Lever Mode) KRDr-Sparnerf03.png|Sparner F03 Shift Car (Machine Mode) P1110421.jpg|Sparner F03 Shift Car (Lever Mode) - High Speed-styled= These Shift Cars are redecorated versions of Type Speed's own Tire Exchange Shift Cars. * : A redecoration of the original Max Flare Shift Car that allows Drive to gain the Mega Max Flare Tire, granting the same abilities as the Max Flare Tire and nothing more, though its fire power does seem to be more powerful than regular Max Flare. Only appears in Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!. Shift mega max flare.png|Mega Max Flare Shift Car (Machine Mode) Shift Mega Max Flare Lever.png|Mega Max Flare Shift Car (Lever Mode) - Next-styled= These Shift Cars are futuristic versions of the original Type Change and Tire Exchange Shift Cars, given a primarily black color scheme with light blue/cyan tech detail. When used with a vehicle which matches their theme, Roidmudes classed as "---" are spawned, controlling these vehicles while serving their master. They were all destroyed when the Roidmudes they spawned were destroyed. The toy versions of these Shift Cars all give an error sound when used in the DX Drive Driver. This implies they cannot be used for actual Tire Exchanges. These Shift Cars are all exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. * : A recolored version of Shift Technic, it is used to possess a vehicle named Astaco, spawning a Cobra-Type Roidmude controlling it. The Roidmude driver, along with his possessed vehicle, is destroyed by Kamen Rider Chaser. * : A recolored version of Shift Deco Traveller, it is used to possess a dekotora truck, spawning a pair of Roidmudes controlling it. One Bat-Type Roidmude driver is destroyed by Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Drive, while the other Cobra-Type Roidmude is destroyed along with the truck by Kamen Rider Ghost Newton Damashii respectively. * : A recolored version of Shift Justice Hunter, it is used to possess a police car, spawning a Spider-Type Roidmude controlling it. The Roidmude, along with his possessed car, is destroyed by Kamen Rider Mach. Shift Next Builder.png|Shift Next Builder (Machine Mode) Shift Next Traveller.png|Shift Next Traveller (Machine Mode) Shift Next Hunter.png|Shift Next Hunter (Machine Mode) }} - Life Fibers= are sentient parasitic organisms of extraterrestrial origin, and are the origin of all clothing on Earth, as well as the entities responsible for the evolution of humanity.Shortly after the Original Life Fiber appeared on Earth, Life Fibers began living as parasitic life forms, gaining sustenance from the biological life energy of other organisms. However, since the host could not withstand the strain of having them in their bodies, the Fibers began covering the host instead. As such, they targeted the ancestors of today's humans, which were the species with the most well developed brains at the time, and started accelerating their evolutionary process. is Ghost's red evolved form of Ore Damashii with fire-like details on the suit. Accessed through the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the . While assuming Toucon Boost Damashii, Ghost dons the where he is armed with the Sunglasseslasher. - Necrom Damashii= is Necrom's default form. Accessed through the Necrom Eyecon, this form bears the . Necrom possesses the , giving a near 360 degree field of view. Similarly to Ghost and Specter, Necrom possesses a sensory horn known as the , allowing him to also perceive targets from within 8 kilometers, and allowing him to control nearby Gammas to do his bidding. While doing so, the Gamma act like zombies controlled by a necromancer. Necrom's armor composition is created by , allowing him to liquefy and phase through attacks. He is also able to generate liquid tentacles for either attacking or grabbing purposes. As this is also a Gamma technology, Necrom can use it to create a bigger Gamma hole which allows other human-sized passenger to get in instead of Eyecon-sized individuals. - Sunglasseslasher= - Scissor Blades= - Gan Gun Catcher= }} - Deadman= Deadmen (デッドマン, Deddoman) are people who are infected with the Nameless Worm which enables them to do Branch of Sin. The Deadmen yet to come somehow inhaled or swallowed a piece of the Diamond. The Red Diamond is a capsule for the Nameless Worm and so the Nameless Worm settled in the bodies of the Deadmen and gave them the Branches of Sin. Those Nameless Worms were somehow created or released by the Wretched Egg. }} - Wraith= Wraith Is The Power Source Caste Fusion }} }} Character Team Marianas Ganma Corporation Allies Chapter Marianas Marianas Return